Percy Jackson
by DaughteroftheDoctor
Summary: Story about Percy Jackson Universe
1. Prologue

_**-Prologue-**_

* * *

It was a fairly normal night for Samantha Evans. She was walking home from the mall where she had just "acquired" a new pair of brass knuckles and a switchblade. As she fiddled with the blade she heard something move in the shadows around her. Fairly certain it was her imagination she kept walking. When she heard it again she ventured, "Who's there? I'm armed!" Samantha said, holding out the knife. Everything was silent. A grotesque laughter filled the air. "That petty toy will not hurt me, Samantha Evans." The creature's voice surrounded her.  
"W-What are you?" Samantha stuttered. Slowly, she saw a young, pale face emerge from the shadows. But as she came further into the light, Samantha realized she wasn't human. She had the left leg of a donkey, and her right leg was human looking but made of bronze. In her hissing voice the creature said, "I am an empousa! The last of my sistersAAH!" On the last word Samantha stabbed her in the stomach and started to run. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. After a minute or so she stopped in the middle if a park. "Help!" She whispered, "Someone help me! There's a psychotic donkey vampire lady after me!"  
'SNAP'  
Samantha whirled around, ready to kill. She saw a young girl holding her hands up in surrender.  
"Stop! Stop! I'm here to help!" Samantha looked at her in more detail and saw that her skin had a greenish tint.  
"What did you say was after you?" The girl asked.  
"She called herself an em-emposay, I think. What are you?" Samantha asked.  
"An empousa… Oh! I'm a tree nymph! My name is Maple. But we need to go now!" There was a loud crack somewhere to their left. "Hurry!" Maple grabbed Samantha's arm and pointed towards a large building that Samantha recognized as a mall.  
"Go in there. Find Connor and Travis. Tell them that I sent you. Now go!" Samantha sprinted toward the building and burst through the doors. An old women gave her a strange look as she ran past her. Pausing for breath, saw two boys, about her age, walk out of a store next to her. They had a look that she recognized, as it was the look on her face every time she robbed a store. Slowly walking towards them, she listened to their conversation.  
"…good load, don't you think so Connor?" One of them said.  
"One of our best." Said the other. 'Connor…Travis… they're who I'm looking for!' thought Samantha. She jogged up to them. "I need your help. There is an empousa after me. Maple told me to find you. Connor and Travis, right?" The two boys looked at each other, making a silent agreement just as screams could be heard from the front of the mall. "I'm Connor." Said the one on the right. "I'm Travis." Said the one on the left. "And we need to go." "Now."  
Samantha followed them out a emergency exit to a parking lot, where they got in a huge truck.  
"So, what's your name?" asked Connor.  
"Samantha- but people call me Sam." She answered. "I heard you guys talking.. What did you steal?" Connor and Travis looked at each other. "We were just supposed to be getting supplies, but we took a detour. We got a new tv for our cabin." Travis snickered.  
"Wha-how? I didn't see you take it from the store." Sam was utterly confused.  
"Look in back." There it was- a 120 inch plasma tv.  
"I have much to learn," gasped Sam.  
"Now try and get some rest, we've got a long way to go," said one of them, but Sam was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Chapter One-**_

* * *

I woke up to a boy with tousled brown hair staring at me. I sat up so quickly I slammed my head against his.  
"Aw crap! What was that for?" He said rubbing his forehead.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked. We were in an old fashioned infirmary where I was laying on a cot.  
"Yeah," the boy said. "So, what's your name? I'm Jack!"  
"I'm Sam… What is this place?"  
"This is Camp Half-blood! Right now we're in the infirmary. You woke up screaming bloody murder yesterday and hurt yourself when we tried to calm you down. You broke Landon's arm, though."  
"What! Oh my God is he ok?"  
"Yeah, he's better now." The kid reading a book across from us did a little wave. "You feeling all right to walk around?"  
"Umm, I guess," I was bewildered in the complexity of this place. As Jack led me out side I saw a bunch of cabins, each with a different symbol above the door.  
"These are the cabins. There's my dad's, Dionysus. You'll meet him in a while. That's the Nemesis cabin, Apollo, Athena, Hades…" All the cabin names blended together until they reached a red bunker with barbed wire strung along the roof.  
"What's that cabin?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's Ares. Don't mess with them. Come on you need to meet Chiron." Reluctantly I walked away, following Jack. He was leading me towards a huge house at the top of a hill. We passed a bunch of kids that seemed to be fighting with real swords. As we reached the top of the hill a girl with wavy blond hair ran towards us.  
"Hi Jack! Who's the new recruit? Is she a fighter?" She bounced up and down on her feet, constantly moving.  
"You know, she has a name!" I was getting tired of people not addressing me when they talked about me. "And my name is Sam. You?"  
"Oh! My name's Madelyn! How funny! What cabin are you in? I'm in Demeter!"  
"She hasn't been claimed yet," Jack interrupted. He leaned in to whisper something in Madelyn's ear. She blushed and giggled. I grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him towards the house. "Let's go mister."  
"Well, bye! I'll see you later!" Madelyn called.

* * *

"Madelyn's pretty great, isn't she?" Jack sighed. At we reached the porch I saw to men sitting at a table playing cards. One man was in a wheelchair, and the other was a pudgy guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt drinking diet Coke. "Mr. D?" Jack said. "This is Sam."  
"Who?" The man spoke with an incredulous tone.  
"Sam, the one that broke Landon's arm?" Jack backed up a few steps.  
"How are you feeling?" The man in the wheelchair asked. "I'm Chiron."  
He stuck out an arm. Reluctantly, I shook it. "Umm, I'm good, I guess." "Jack!" Mr. D exclaimed. Jack jumped. "Y-yes sir?"  
"Any idea where this girl belongs?"  
"Well, by the was she hit Landon, we were thinking Ares, but at the same time Connor and Travis said she told them she lived by stealing, so maybe Hermes."  
Mr. D explained to me what this place was and who he was. "Who was your mortal parent?" He seemed fairly suspicious.  
"M-my dad?"  
"Well," Chiron interrupted, "I assume she wants to rest. She can sleep in the Big House if she isn't claimed tonight. Capture the flag tonight could give us a hint. You might want to get her some armor too. Show her around until dinner."

* * *

"So? What do you want to see?" Jack asked as we walked back down the hill. "The stables, arena, mess hall, climbing wall, Oh, the armory! Chiron wanted you to get some armor for the game."  
"Uhh, okay…" I was still pretty confused with the whole half-blood thing. As we reached the armory a tall guy, about 17 years old, walked out. He seemed pretty normal until I saw his face. He had one eye in the center of his face.  
"Hey!" Jack high-fived the guy as we passed him. Inside the armory were a ton of buff, tough looking kids making swords and other weapons.  
"Hey Harley!" Jack was talking to a boy, maybe 13, making a bronze helmet.  
"Hey!" Harley turned towards us. "You must be the new recruit. Nice to meet you. While you were still out, Chiron told me what size you are so I took the liberty of making you at least a helmet for the game tonight." He handed me the helmet he had been working on. "When you find out what team you are on you'll slide the feathering in the top." He showed me how it worked then handed me a red one and a blue one. "Now each camper doesn't need two helmets!"  
"Thanks, I guess." I took the featherings and turned to Jack. "Anything else I'll need? Weapons?"  
Jack laughed. "Weapons will be supplied if you don't have your own."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been writing, I just haven't had time to type!**

**This chapter isn't finished yet, but I will post the rest ASAP!**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

* * *

As we headed to the pavilion something caught my eye.

"What on Earth!" Before Jack cold stop me I ran towards the camp border, where a girl with short black hair was fighting a huge dog. It was easily the size of a small bus.

"That's a hellhound." Jack had caught up to me. "We should go." The girl's purple eyes were glowing and the air around her was dark. The darkness collected around her hands, and it seemed she was controlling it. Around the head of the hellhound there was a dark spot, so I assumed it couldn't see. It was thundering around, rubbing its face on the ground and whimpering.

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Sam, What are you doing? That's Jess- she's really powerful!" Jack tried to pull my arm back to the dining area.

"No." I told him. "I can't let her do that." I walked up to the girl, Jess, whose focus was on me now. she moved a hand and a black chain erupted from the ground and wrapped around the hellhound's neck like a leash, leaving one end in the ground.

"Oh look, new meat." The girl smirked. "Think you're so tough don't you."

"Just let the poor dog go!" I stomped my foot. Jess smirked. "Okay." With a flick of her hand the chains turned to smoke. I stepped past the camp's border and looked the dog in the eyes. The hellhound stood up and growled, ready to attack. It began to run towards me, snarling. I closed my eyes.

**"NO!" **I yelled at the top of my lungs. The hellhound skidded to a stop and tilted its head.

**"Sit!"** I pointed down. The hellhound, I noticed it was a boy, backed up.

**"I said SIT!"** He sat. I walked up to him and started scratching his head. "Good boy!" He wagged his tail, almost taking out a tree. I turned to Jess, who was gaping at me.

"H-h-how did you..." I smirked and turned back to the hellhound. "Now, what should I call you... Gabriel?" He laid down. "No... Emmanuel?" He covered his nose with his huge paws. "No... Azazel?" He perked up and wagged his tail. "Azazel it is then! Lets go scare people." I walked through the camp border and Azazel hesitated. Jess stepped in front of me and pushed me back. "No! You can't bring that thing inside! It'll kill us all!"

"If he tries, I'll kill him myself." I turned back to Azazel. "I give you my permission to enter the camp." Azazel trotted over the border and stood at my side. I looked around for Jack and realized he was gone. "Umm... Where's the dining hall again?" I asked Jess. She laughed. "This way."


	4. Pjo Fic interruption

**Hey guys. I'm SUPER sorry for not posting recently. I've been writing but never got around to typing it. I PROMISE there will be a new chapter posted this weekend. Thank you so much for reviewing my work! And yes, HermesForCheese, you are my best cheese.**

**~DaughteroftheDoctor**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not posting! I'm going to try to type some everyday!**

* * *

_**-Chapter Three-**_

* * *

All throughout dinner I was getting strange looks. I assumed it was because of the car sized dog sitting by my side. I ate at an empty table in the back of the pavilion. Jess sat at a table near me, and she was also alone. About halfway through dinner Jack came over.

"I, uh, found your brass knuckles in the infirmary and asked Harley if he could do something with them. He couldn't, but he made you new ones." He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, that were really bronze. "Try them on!"

"Oh, wow! Thanks!" I put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Harley made some adjustments. Flick your wrist!" Jack was bursting with excitement. I did as he said and 10 inch blades slid out of the space between 3 fingers.

"Woah." I flicked my wrist again and they collapsed inward. I threw my arms around him. "Thank you sooooooo much!" He awkwardly hugged me back. "I have to go. See you later!"

* * *

At the end of dinner Chiron came up to me.

"You should take Azazel down to the arena. I assume he'll like who you will meet. Jess? Can you show her?"

* * *

As we reached the arena, Azazel perked up his ears and sniffed the air. We walked in, and at the opposite end there was another hellhound. The other hellhound was chewing a humongous bone. The other hellhound stood up and bounded over. It was wearing a thick leather collar with a smiley face and crossbones tag that read, "Mrs. O'Leary" Jess laughed as they chased each other around the arena.

"Thats Mrs. O'Leary. The only friendly hellhound I've met, until now." Jess called her over and she proceeded to give Jess a bath with her tongue. "She really misses Percy though." At the sound of that name, her head drooped and her tail fell between her legs. I gave Mrs. O'Leary a big hug and scratched behind her ears.

"Who's Percy?" I asked Jess. I heard his name during dinner, but had no idea who he was.

"Percy was," Mrs. O'Leary raised her head and growled. "I mean, IS, the head of the Poseidon cabin. He was a part of the last two great prophecies. Right now he's somewhere overseas with his girlfriend and a few others on a quest." Somewhere in the distance we heard a deep blast from a conch horn. "Aw geez. Capture the flag's starting! Lets go!"

* * *

We met the rest of the campers back at the pavilion. Chiron was standing on a small rise and saying the rules. The two team leaders were the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin. I whispered to Jess, "What team are we on?"

"Athena. Do you have a weapon?" Jess looked concerned.

"Oh yeah" I smiled.


	6. PJO Interruption

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I kinda forgot about this story to be honest, but i have some written that I'll type up soon.**


End file.
